Illusion 3
by japan4ever
Summary: Laurel recommence l'école, en septembre. c'est le troisième tome.voilà, tout le monde écrit des histoires en anglais, mais moi je suis francophone et je me suis dit pourquoi pas? j'ai fait une traduction en anglais. Lie et n'oublie pas mon commantaire!
1. la rentrée

Chapitre 1

Laurel se tenait dos-tourné devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Dans quelques jours, la fleur apparaitrait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était sa première journée d'école. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était revenue d'Avalon. Comme d'habitude, ou plutôt comme l'année dernière, elle avait dû passer l'été à lire et à apprendre comment utiliser chaque plantes…ce qu'une fée de 14 ans apprenait… mais au moins, elle se rapprochait du but.

Elle se surpris a sourire, en pensant aux moments qui lui avait semblé des heures. En effet, en rentrant d'Avalon, elle avait eu la délicieuse surprise de voir David dans sa voiture. Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant des heures sur la banquette arrière.

-Laurel, ça fait 20 minutes que t'es dans la salle de bain! Ma vessie va exploser! S'écria son père.

-2 minutes!

Laurel enfila rapidement son t-shirt, ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers.

-alors, comment ça va chérie? Prête pour ta première journée d'école?

-moui...j'ai très hâte de voir Chelsea. Je vais la chercher chez elle. Je pars tout de suite!

-et ton déjeuné?

Trop tard, elle avait déjà passé la porte. Laurel mit les clés dans l'interrupteur de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la route qui menait à la maison de Chelsea. Elle vit les jumeaux courir sur la pelouse, devant la maison.

-J'arrive Laurel! Cria Chelsea qui s'avançait, un café Starbuck à la main et un cellulaire dans l'autre. Elle était très jolie pour la rentrer. Elle avait pris quelques cm, et ses cheveux étaient plus longs.

Chelsea embarqua dans la voiture et regarda Laurel.

-J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres nouveaux cette année. Puisque j'ai rompu avec Ryan lorsqu'il a déménagé, je peux me permettre de butiner un peu!

-ouh là là! Chelsea est passée en mode séduction. Je ne croyais pas voir ça un jour! S'exclama Laurel.

-eh oui, Laurel, vois-tu, à 17 ans, j'ai décidé que c'était temps de perdre ma virginité. J'ai pas envie de mourir vierge, moi!

-si tu meurs d'ici là, voilà ce qu'on va écrire sur ta tombe 'Chelsea, la dernière vierge de l'amérique, est morte trop jeune…'

-arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Et toi, ça va avec David?

Pendant quelques secondes, Laurel garda le silence. Chelsea avait été très longtemps en amour avec David. Peut être que cela la blesserai d'en parler….

-Mmmm. ..J'en suis pas rendu là. Puisqu'il est un garçon, j'imagine que lui oui, mais moi, non.

-ah. On y va? Demanda Chelsea.

-oui.

Après quelques minutes de silence en écoutant la nouvelle chanson de Katy Perry, elles arrivèrent dans le stationnement. Une bécane noire luisante était à la place habituelle de Laurel.

-je me demande bien qui peut s'acheter un truc aussi cher.

-un riche de perdu, 10 de retrouvé, ce n'est pas ça le dicton? Demanda Laurel en référent Ryan, qui était le fils du seul cardiologue en ville.

-eh, regarde cette voiture! Elle est trop mimi! C'est la nouvelle Toyota faite au Japon! Je ne croyais pas qu'elle était sortie ici! S'exclama Chelsea.

-…depuis quand t'intéresse tu au voiture? Demanda Laurel.

-tu sais, j'ai deux frères.

Elles dépassèrent d'autres voitures et finirent par trouver une place, au fond.

-j'espère que cette année je n'aurai pas mon casier proche des toilettes.

-ark, moi non plus! Mais pas la machine distributrice non plus! L'année dernière, y'avait toujours un couple en train de se tripoter entre mon casier et la machine…

-merci Chelsea, voilà quelque chose que je voulais vraiment savoir…

Elles aperçurent David devant la liste accrocher sur le babillard, devant l'entrée.

-Salut les filles! Je suis numéro 124. Malheureusement, toi, Laurel, tu es 408. C'est dommage, on ne pourra pas se voir entre les cours. Mais au moins, Chelsea est proche de toi.

-on pourrait aller voir le directeur, non? Proposa Laurel.

-Franchement! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si vous ne vous voyez pas 24 heures sur 24!

Un silence gêner s'en suivit.

-bon, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, allons-y.

Ils marchèrent un moment, puis tournèrent vers la gauche où ils virent le directeur parler à deux nouvelles élèves.

-mamamia, murmura Chelsea.

2


	2. la rencontre

Bon, bon, bon, voici le chapitre 2. J'ai eu le temps de l'écrire grâce à la semaine de relâche (semaine de vacances). J'espère que vous aimerai ce chapitre comme le dernier.

Merci beaucoup à **Bi3b3rmania**, (d'avoir écrit un commentaire), car ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on n'écrit pas dans le vide.

Chapitre 2 : la rencontre

La personne la plus proche d'eux était une fille aux cheveux de jais. Elle avait la taille de Laurel, mais ses traits étaient asiatiques. Elle était étonnamment jolie.

Pourtant, Chelsea ne s'était pas exprimée pour cette fille. En effet derrière elle se tenait un jeune homme, fort beau, mais ayant l'air trop vieux pour être au lycée. Il avait la peau bronzé, les cheveux brun foncé et un corps d'athlète.

-bonjour! Voici les nouveaux élèves! Ils font un échange. Yuki vient du Japon. Tamani, lui, viens d'Angleterre. J'espère que vous allez bien les accueillir. Vous pourriez leur montrer leur classe? Bonne journée.

Tout le monde regarda la porte qui venait de se refermer. Personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

-bon, faisons vite les présentations,, moi, c'est Chelsea, elle c'est Laurel, ma meilleur amie et lui, c'est David son copain. Alors, quelle cour avez-vous en premier? Demanda Chelsea aux nouveaux élèves.

Laurel et David, eux étaient trop occupé à regarder furieusement Tamani pour parler.

J'ai gym, dit timidement Yuki.

-bien, c'est le même cours que David et moi, dit Chelsea. Allez, venez!

-mais Laure….commença David.

-La cloche à sonner!

Apparemment, David ne voulais pas laisser Laurel seul avec le nouvel élève.-0876

Chelsea, avec un clin d'œil pour Laurel, prit la main de David et l'enrêna vers le gymnase, accompagné de Yuki.

Lorsque Laurel fut certaine que tous furent rentrés en classe, elle se retourna vers Tamani.

-que fiche-tu ici? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-bonjour Laurel, je vais bien, merci d'avoir posé la question, répondit il.

Laurel, garda le silence pour quelques secondes et répondit pas.

-d'accord, je suis ici car la reine et Jamison ont demandé à avoir un garde autour de toi 24 heures sur 24.

-c'est pas vrai! S'indigna Laurel.

-on fait mieux d'aller en classe, en l'ignorant. Où est la classe d'anglais?

Laurel tourna les talons, certaine qu'il l'a suivrai.

-il faut que j'aille à mon casier, annonça-t-elle.

-tant mieux, moi aussi. C'est quoi ton numéro de casier? Le mien c'est 407, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

'_Génial! L'année va être merveilleuse!'_ Pensa-t-elle. N'empêche, voir Tamani lui faisait quelques choses. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis novembre dernier. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. David et elle, voilà ce qui était important.

Elle prit ses livres et Tamani fit de même.

Arrivé devant la porte de la classe d'anglais, Laurel regarda sa montre. Ils avaient 5 minutes de retard. Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la classe.

-Mademoiselle Sewell, nous apprécions tous votre présence en classe. Et qui est ce jeune homme?

-Bonjour madame. Mon nom est Tamani.

-Ah! Le nouvel élève! D'où venez-vous?

-D'Angleterre.

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la classe Laurel remarqua que toutes les filles étaient pâmées. C'est vrai que toutes les filles aiment les garçons avec un accent anglais. Bon, d'accord, il était un peu mignon.

-prenez place.

Voilà! C'était le deuxième chapitre! Le prochain devra sortir bientôt!

3


	3. l'école

Je tiens à dire, je suis 'team' Tamani. Dans cette fiction, j'essaye juste d'être réaliste. Donc, non, David ne va pas mourir subitement, et non, Laurel ne va pas découvrir que Tamani est son âme sœur en cours de gym. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : l'école

Il restait deux places proches de la fenêtre. Par pure gentillesse, elle lui laissa la place la plus proche de l'extérieur. Le prof continua sont cour, même si tout les élèves avaient les yeux fixé sur Tamani. Au bout de quelques minutes, Laurel, entendit la respiration de Tamani devenir de plus en plus rapide. Elle se tourna vers lui, et trouva qu'il semblait très pâle. La professeur le remarqua et demanda :

-souhaitez-vous que quelqu'un vous accompagne à l'infirmerie?

-humm, oui, je vais prendre de l'air.

-qui voudrait l'accompagner? Demanda la professeur à la classe.

Toutes les mains des jeunes filles se levèrent d'un coup. Toutes, sauf Laurel. Elle regardait les filles quasiment debout sur leur chaise. Elle eu une bouffé de jalousie. Lorsqu'elle était entrer à l'école, elle avait été traité comme n'importe qu'elle élève. Mais lui, il venait d'Angleterre. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que Tamani la regardait, elle baissa aussitôt les yeux.

-j'aimerai être accompagné par Laurel, cela pose un problème?

-bien sur que non! S'exclama la professeur, en clignant des yeux.

Apparemment, il avait utilisé son 'charme'. Il irait surement loin dans la vie. Elle devrait apprendre comment faire. Ce sera surement utile avec ses parents.

Laurel se leva, avec un regard assassin. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le regarda, Tamani avait vraiment l'air malade. Elle l'emmena rapidement hors de la classe, puis hors de l'établissement.

-Mon Dieu Tam! Il t'est passé quoi par la tête de t'inscrire à l'école publique.

-tu parles comme ma mère, murmura-t-il, faiblement.

Laurel sourit et fut soulagé, quelques minutes plus tard, de voir que les couleurs étaient peu à peu revenues sur le visage de Tamani. Il la regarda pour un bon moment.

-tu sais, je préfère être dehors. Lorsque je patrouillais, je sentais le sol sous mes pieds. Ici, il y a plein d'asphalte. Et avec ses souliers…

Laurel éclata de rire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Tamani en soulier.

-…en plus, ça sent vraiment mauvais en classe. Il y a beaucoup de monde pour un si petit espace. Nous, nous étions 10 sentinelles pour une forêt…

-d'accord, il y a une 'petite' différence, dit-elle en le coupant. Es-ce que ça va? Pour la matière à apprendre, je veux dire.

-J'ai pas trop écouté. J'avais trop mal à la tête.

-la première journée, c'est la plus dure, dit-elle sur un ton compatissant. Bon, après anglais, moi j'ai chimie, et ensuite gym. Et toi?

-euh…la même chose, répondit-il

L'expression de Laurel, qui était jusqu'à lors compatissant, se transforma en grimace.

-je ne patrouille pas, je ne chasse pas, je reste juste proche de toi. Tu vis ta vie, et je te garde en sécurité, lui dit-il, en lui en balayant une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. Ou je meurs en essayant. Maintenant, j'ai la même chance que David.

La cloche sonna.

-on ferait mieux d'aller en chimie, fini-t-elle par dire. C'est peu être ta première journée, mais le prof de chimie n'est pas quelqu'un de disons….sympas…

Sur ce, ils retournèrent aux casiers chercher leurs livres et partirent en direction du labo de chimie. Une fois de plus, ils arrivèrent en dernier et Tamani eut la satisfaction de voir tout les yeux des filles sur lui. Laurel, elle, bouillonnait, sans rien laissé paraître. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont les filles le regardaient. Cela l'irritait et l'agaçait-en même. Elle n'aurait pas du éprouver ça. Pas après avoir juré sa fidélité à David à ce sujet. Elle entraina Tamani sur une table près de la fenêtre.

-si ça peut t'aider, respire de l'air fraie un grand coup et retient ta respiration. Mais bouge les épaules!

L'heure qui passa fut normal, et elle fut chanceuse de ne pas avoir à faire de travaux pratique pour ce cours. C'était l'heure de la gym.

-allez, viens. Il faut prendre nos vêtements de sports, puis aller aux vestiaires.

-allons-y.

Rendu devant les vestiaires, ils se séparèrent, afin de se changer.

Au gymnase, lorsque Laurel sortie, elle remarqua Tamani avec un foule de filles autour de lui. Elle s'avança vers leur groupe.

-es-ce que ça va ?

-euh…ouais, c'est juste que j'aime plus ou moins faire du sport…

-c'est normal, t'es plus une intellectuel. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Laurel lui donna un cou de coude dans les côtes, mais Tamani esquiva en riant. Les filles encore présentes la regardaient avec de gros yeux, puis elles sourirent.

-hey Laurel, Tamani ! comment ça va ?

Finalement, les filles seront peu être plus gentille avec elle cette année que les années précédentes.

4


	4. volleyball

Alors, voici le 4ème chapitre de ma fiction. Je suis fière de moi, entre mon horaire de fou, j'ai quand même eu le temps de finir ce chapitre avant la fin des vacances. C'est vrai. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes (je ne fais pas honneur à la langue française). J'avoue que pour le côté 'sport' de l'histoire, ça va être un peu pauvre…en fait, je me suis (beaucoup) inspiré de mon cour de volleyball que j'ai fais cette année. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

Chapitre 4 : Volleyball

-Allez tout le monde! Les salua le coach. Aujourd'hui, on va commencer par le volleyball. Voici Tamani, le nouvel élève. Certains d'entre vous l'a surement déjà vu plutôt dans la journée. Bon, allons dehors, j'ai sorti les ballons.

Tout les élèves se dirigèrent sur le terrain de volleyball.

-mettez vous en équipe de 4 garçons et 4 filles. Chaque équipe, mettez vous de l'autre côté du filet et commencez! S'exclama l'entraineur.

-veux-tu être contre moi? Demanda Tamani à Laurel.

-c'est toi qui prend le risque, répondit elle, avec un sourire.

-eh, on peut jouer avec vous? Demanda une fille qui était agroupé autour de Tamani, quelques instants plus tôt. Moi, Lindsay, Britney, et Laurel. On va former une super équipe!

Laurel eut un sourire très peu convaincu, mais se laissa entrainer.

-trois, deux, un, commencer!

La fille à la droite de Laurel, Lindsay, lança le ballon de l'autre côté du filet. Un garçon de l'autre équipe l'intercepta avant qu'il ne touche le sol et l'envoya directement devant Laurel. Celle-ci glapit et recula d'un pas, en se couvrant la tête de ses bras.

Britney eut un rire forcé.

Tu sais, Laurel, le but, c'est de frapper la balle.

-hum, moui, je sais…dit Laurel en essayant d'oublier le sourire moqueur de Tamani. Et toi, arrête de rire de moi! lança-t-elle à son intention.

À la fin du cour, elle s'était fait frapper sur la tête 8 fois avec le stupide ballon de volley et s'était blessée à la cheville.

En sortant des vestiaires, Tamani l'attendait, toujours avec son sourire idiot.

-arrête de sourire, tu m'énerve!

-oh, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi pourrit que ça…

-je ne suis pas pourrie! C'est juste que ce n'est pas mon sport. Allez, on va manger.

Voilà, c'est fini!(le chapitre 4) je sais, il était ultra cour, mais bon, c'est la vie!


	5. le lunch

Alors, voici le 5ème chapitre de ma fiction. C'est mon avant-dernier jour de vacances, alors je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de finir mon adorable(?) fiction.

Chapitre 5 : le lunch

-Manger? Le midi?

-eh, oui, ici, il faut manger le midi. Et bouge toi les fesses, je veux savoir ce que Chelsea à fait ce matin.

Sur ce, elle prit la direction des casiers, afin de prendre son lunch, et remarqua que Tamani n'en avait pas.

-si tu es gentil et que tu ne m'énerve pas trop, peu être que je partagerai mon dîner avec toi.

-merci, c'est trop gentil, dit-il ironiquement.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la cafétéria. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle, tout les yeux étaient fixés sur eux. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres à l'extérieur.

-salut, ça va? Demanda Laurel, en s'assoyant entre David et Chelsea. Avez-vous eu une bonne matinée?

David passa un bras autour des épaules de Laurel, l'embrassa et Tamani fit une grimace.

-ma marinée à été très bien, merci, lui répondit David.

-est-ce que c'était bien gym, demanda Laurel à Yuki, qui était à côté de Chelsea.

-c'était correcte. Pour les autres cours, c'est juste que je n'aime pas être à l'intérieur trop longtemps.

-comme moi! Répondirent Laurel et Tamani en chœur.

Ils rirent, mais Laurel vit David se renfrogner.

-qu'es-ce que tu fais après la récré? Demanda David à Laurel.

-Les mêmes cours que Chelsea et toi. Maths, Espagnol, géographie. Et toi, Yuki?

Apparemment, Laurel essayait de faire rentrer la novelle dans le groupe.

-j'ai géographie avec vous, ensuite maths puis, je fais option art…

-eh, la coupa Chelsea, faites vous quelque chose après l'école? On pourrait aller au cinéma puisqu'il n'y a pas de devoir, proposa Chelsea.

-ce serai cool, dit Laurel.

-je vous averti, je n'écoute pas de comédie romantique! affirma David

-J'aime bien les films d'horreur, dit Yuki, en regardant Chelsea avec un regard de défi.

-allons pour un film d'horreur. Tu viens, Tamani? Demanda Laurel.

-bien dur, dit-il en souriant à David.

-cool. Toi, tu peux prendre la salade, et moi le dessert, répondit Laurel.

Tous mangèrent en discutant et en riant.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la pause.

-bien, allons en Maths.

-c'est quoi les Maths? Demanda Tamani.

Tous le regardèrent, sans prononcer un mot.

-bien, dit Laurel, nous aurons du pain sur la planche cette année! Si tu ne comprends vraiment pas, je pourrais te faire du tutorat après l'école.

David lui lança un regard de mécontentement, mais elle haussa les épaules. Tamani aura besoin d'aide, et elle ne voulait pas le laisser tombé une fois de plus. Il l'avait aidé à Avalon, elle l'aiderait ici.

-allons-y, lança Chelsea.

Le petit groupe s'en alla pour leurs cours.

3


End file.
